1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image-forming system for forming an image on a recording sheet, coated with a micro-capsule layer by selectively breaking and squashing the micro-capsules in the micro-capsule layer. Further, the present invention relates to such a recording sheet used in the image-forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional color-image forming system, a color image is formed on a recording sheet by a color printer of a color copier. The color image is formed by a plurality of kinds of color ink and color toner or other color developments on a recording sheet. Advantageously, it is possible to form the color image on any type of recording media, however, disadvantageously, a plurality of recording processes are necessary as each color is separately recorded on the recording sheet through independent recording processes. Thus the color-image forming process is complicated and the process time is rather long.
Another system is known, in which a color image is formed by focusing an optical color image on a color photographic paper. Chemical processes, such as a development process and a fixing process, using expensive equipment are necessary for the system. The photographic paper must also be carefully handled due to its photosensitivity. Therefore, this system needs a large amount of equipment investment and highly professional operators.
In Japanese Patent Publication after Examination Hei04-004960, a color image recording media is shown, that consists of a base sheet with a layer of the micro-capsules covering the base sheet. The micro-capsules are filled with heat-sensitive and photosensitive color developing dye or ink. The color of the dye or ink changes in response to a temperature change and the color is fixed by light irradiation of a predetermined wavelength at a predetermined temperature. When three temperature levels are determined corresponding to three different colors, and the light to be radiated is determined for fixing the colors at the determined temperature levels, a color image can be formed on the micro-capsule layer. This system needs a long process time due to a plurality of recording processes required for one color image, similarly to the above color printer or the color copier.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a color image-forming system for forming an image on a recording sheet, coated with a micro-capsule layer, by selectively breaking and squashing the micro-capsules in the micro-capsule layer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure-sensitive and heat-sensitive recording sheet for simple and efficient recording of a full-color image.
An image-forming system according to the present invention comprise a recording sheet that includes a base member and a micro-capsule layer of a plurality of types of micro-capsules on the base member, each type of micro-capsules being broken under a predetermined pressure and temperature, each type of micro-capsules having a color different from other types of micro-capsules, each type of micro-capsules being filled with a core material which is discharged when each type of micro-capsules is broken, color being blended-out when core material is discharged, and a selective breaking unit for selectively breaking said micro-capsules.
A recording sheet of an image-forming system according to the present invention comprises a base member, and a micro-capsule layer of a plurality of types of micro-capsules on the base member, each type of micro-capsule being broken under a predetermined pressure and temperature, the predetermined pressure and temperature of one type of micro-capsule being different from said predetermined pressure and temperature of other types of micro-capsule, each type of micro-capsule having a color different from other types of micro-capsule, each type of micro-capsule being filled with a core material which is discharged when the micro-capsule is broken, such that the color is blended-out.
Another recording sheet according to the present invention comprise a base member, and a micro-capsule layer of a plurality of types of micro-capsules on the base member, the total micro-capsules being broken under a predetermined pressure and temperature, each type of micro-capsule having a color different from other types of micro-capsule, each type of micro-capsule being filled with a core material which is discharged when the micro-capsule is broken, such that the color is blended-out.